The Ballad of Hamantha (Song)
About / Info "The Ballad of Hamantha" '(originally titled ''Hamantha), is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on May 8th, 2018, and it came with a quick music video. Unexpectedly, it was later extended into not only a '''full song, but a whole'' ballad'' on at length of 5 minutes and 53 seconds for patrons of him on September 30th, 2018, and it was then later released with Today Today and Al Dente on November 5th, 2018. The ballad/story goes as following: "Hamantha was a girl born with a rare disease in which she grew a ham for head. Her dream in life was to become a famous star, but with the condition she was in, she wasn't getting anywhere. her father tried to help her in anyway he could. But Hamantha kept getting bullied and made fun of. This caused her dad to get very angry, so he went outside and shot a bullet into the sky, meant to curse at god. Later that day, Hamantha gets a call from the doctor, and the doctor reveals that they discovered a possible cure for her ham disease. She then ran out the door running to the hospital in joy. But the bullet her father shot in the sky from earlier finally comes down and it then lands and shoots through Hamantha's head. She then lands onto the sidewalk lifeless, and is rushed tot the hospital. She is later announced dead. But it's then the doctors break, and he originally cooks ham for his lunch break. But he mistakes Hamantha's head for the ham he cooked. This then causes the doctor to get arrested. The story of this was spread across the news making "her story" famous across the world. Hamantha became a star." Lyrics '' The bolded lyrics were included in the original short'' 1 Life's extension lottery Kind to some, but not to thee Born with a rare and sad disease... She grew, a ham, where her head should be. Pre-Chorus Flowing hair she was a cutie-pie Meaty face, and a lovely eye Her dream was to be a famous star But with the rate she was going, she wasn't going fa-a-ar Chorus Hamantha, Hamantha You were impossible to ignore Hamantha, Hamantha So greedy we wanted more... Bridge (Oh-no) 2 Her father was a simple man (Duh) He wanted to help... "In any way that I can". Home from school we watched his daughter cry In the yard, he cursed god, and fired at the sky 2 Flowing hair she was a cutie-pie Meaty face, and a lovely eye Her dreams in the sky, her father, felt her pain And as he shot at the clouds it began to rain Chorus Hamantha, Hamantha You were impossible to ignore Hamantha, Hamantha So greedy we wanted more... Bridge Got a call from the doctor He had some amazing news for her He just developed a cure If she hurried over now, he'd try it out on her Burst out the door she was beaming Among the raindrops her happy tears were streaming Finally free from her pain But something else, fell with the rain A stray bullet shot by her father Aimlessly nested inside her She fell to sidewalk now empty Of the life which once christened her body Interlude "Nurse, she's- she's gone" "Oh, oh dear..." "I left a lunch, on the table, in the operating room for the bereaved, I cooked ham, as is customary for these, dark situations" "Uh, Doctor, what... which one is the which, which, which one is the ham that-" "I-I must, I must go, I must go, I must go, I'm on break" "Oh dear..." 3 Flowing hair she was a cutie-pie Meaty face, and a lovely eye At her time of death the doc' said, "Time to eat!" So we took a bite out of her face meat Chorus Hamantha, Hamantha You were impossible to ignore (La la oh) Hamantha, Hamantha So greedy we wanted more... Outro Soaring infinitely through space Hamantha's soul was graced With a glace of our humble planet Which she was amazed The news of her untimely death has spread out near and far And through her soul, the truth was whole The dream has crossed the bar... Hamantha had become a star Hamantha was finally a star Hamantha had become a star Hamantha was finally a star... Lyrics "Who's the new girl?" "That's Hamantha" Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video is liked for it's visuals, along with the appearance of Hamantha herself Original Song The song at the time was liked for being funny and weird Extended Version The Ballad of Hamantha has been called one of Jack best and without a doubt, one of his saddest songs. The story of Hamantha is very sad and tragic. This is what has made the song very well-recieved and praised for all of this, as well as Hamantha become one of the most famous characters in his community. Trivia *The Ballad of Hamantha is longest extended song Jack has ever made. It's even longer than the entirety or Inchman / Two Time by 3 seconds. *A behind the scenes of the head in the music video was on Plopscotch the same day as the original upload. This was also posted on Twitter. *A behind the scenes of the background people in the music video was posted on his Tumblr on the same day as the original upload. *Hamantha came with a teaser when it first arrived on Patreon *Hamantha was the last extended song to have teaser. *Theories say that Today Today and Al Dente are connected to the story of Hamantha as Today Today is the father's guilt and Al Dente takes place after Today Today. *The cover and trailer of The Ballad of Hamantha / Today Today / Al Dente is based off of this song *Behind the scenes for Hamantha were posted under Eating on the Go on Patreon. *The patreon version of the extended version cuts out some of the intro. Jack also sings "far" in the first pre-chorus as'' fa-ar'' instead of fa-a-ar. *In Shattered Molars , the CGI head seen in the video can be seen in a kaleidoscope background. Although looking similar, they may not be the same as they look somewhat different and Shattered Molars head is missing its teeth. *A Hamantha shirt is available in his shop website . Category:Music Category:Micropop Category:Characters